


Her Fate Was Sealed

by Africanwilderness



Category: Gladiator (2000)
Genre: Blackmail, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Physical Abuse, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Africanwilderness/pseuds/Africanwilderness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucilla's fate at the hands of her brother following the 'merciful' speech</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone in thought

Lucilla was wrenched harshly out of the throne room by a Pretorian. She gasped at the touch to her upper arms as she rose from her throne chair. She gave the Pretorian what she hoped was a withering look but knew her face was a wretched mess of pain and defeat. A Pretorian had never laid hands on her before, would never have dared, but knowing she was property now, Commodus’ property and nothing more, Lucilla knew the respect she had taken for granted growing up was now in tatters. In its place suspicion, anger and contempt for the once regal, adored and gracious sister to the emperor. 

Lucilla had betrayed her brother, her beloved but increasingly disturbed younger brother for the sake of Rome. She knew he had to die to ensure Rome’s survival. Commodus had been selling the last of the grain to fund the 100 days of games. The games for the mob would eventually kill the people. However, there was a greater cause for Lucilla’s plan. Lucilla now knew her father wished to make Rome a republic again, deeming Commodus an unfit and immoral choice to succeed him. Lucilla’s dying wish, beyond the safety of her son Lucius, was to stop Commodus’ destruction of Rome and all the people in it, including herself.

She had known this was coming, had known the plan was rushed and not without its faults. But the rush was unavoidable. The thunder of her heart and the fear coursing through her veins made it hard for her to breathe as she waited for the Pretorian to leave her room. A Pretorian had never entered her rooms before. It was indecent for such behaviour without an emergency and especially when the royal sister is alone. The invasion stung as it showed Commodus’ power and control over her. She was to be watched at all times. Lucilla wondered if Lucius was suffering. A sob escaped her lips at this, hoping against hope Commodus’ anger would fall on her and only her. 

After Commodus had shown her ‘mercy’ by deciding not to kill them, she knew he would use Lucius as a pawn to ensure her submission. Lucilla had only begun to know fear after her son’s conception. Eight years on, this fear had steadily grown stronger as Commodus’ mind corroded into jealousy and madness. The night Lucilla had realised she was with child, a cold sweat ran up her spine, her heart increased a few beats as she finally realised that her father Marcus Aurelius had been right. 

Commodus had thrown Lucilla to the ground in an attempt to make her miscarry, following the news her late husband had given her a child. The thought that Lucilla was carrying any man’s baby sickened him. Before this night, Lucilla had quietened her father’s worries due to the love, loyalty and protection she felt for her younger brother. Following this night, Lucilla knew Commodus saw her as his now and would never allow her to love another man. He allowed Lucius to live, after beating Lucilla numerous times, only because her doctor warned another beating could end her life, not just that of her foetus. 

Lucilla remembers being pathetically gracious to her brother when the beatings stopped. By this time, at the age of 27, she was six months pregnant and weak from the abuse. When Lucius was born, Lucilla was so incredibly over-rawed that he was so perfect and promised herself that she would never allow Commodus’ or anyone else to hurt him again. Knowing her son was in his rooms without her protection was more than she could bare. 

Movement inside her room reminded her she was not alone. The Pretorian was staring at her with an hard and unrelenting face. Lucilla knew she wouldn’t be able to appeal to him for aide. This Pretorian was her brothers second most trusted guard, the first was at Commodus’ side. Lucilla couldn’t stop thinking who was guarding Lucius. Was being guarded better than not? These thoughts were muddling her head. She tried to stop herself from pacing in front of this unwelcome guest. Instead, she bit her lip and stepped out onto her balcony. This prompted the Pretorian to follow her. She knew this was in case she decided to end her life by jumping off the ledge. Lucilla knew this Pretorian couldn’t be a parent as such thoughts, though present, were impossible to action with her eight-year-old son unprotected and under threat. Due to the balcony being only small, she re-entered her rooms in order to ease some of the claustrophobia enveloping her.

Lucilla knew her orders would be ignored so stopped herself from speaking, when all she wanted was for the Pretorian to leave so she could think of a way to see her son. Surely Commodus would allow her to see Lucius today, having not seen him since she was whisked away to her old rooms last night. She was introduced to her new rooms this morning. The rooms where her mother lived and died. They were situated right next to Commodus’. This was the royal wife’s room. She shuddered. The thought sickened her.

Commodus had made it abundantly clear he loved her, had since the day he was born. Lucilla had mothered him when their mother passed and their father was conquering new lands. Their bond had always been strong. Lucilla loved her little brother like he was her own, only each other for company for the years between childhood and becoming an adult. Commodus had always been extraordinarily loving and in need of approval. They had played games around the palace and Lucilla had helped him fall asleep when he had nightmares, which he suffered almost every night. It was only when Lucilla was to be married at the older than usual age of 25 to a man of her father’s choosing, that she felt a desperation appear in Commodus’ need for her. Commodus was 21 and desperately in need of her even after their fathers uncharacteristically long stay at the palace before returning to the killing fields. Lucilla knew Commodus changed after her marriage. He became cold, jealous and unpredictable. Lucilla saw this as her fault. She had spoiled him with so much of her undivided love and attention that he couldn’t be blamed for reacting when her late husband came to live in the palace and kept her from soothing Commodus’ nightmares. After the death of her husband a year later, Lucilla and Commodus spent the next few months almost as before, spending each waking moment together as he soothed her pain and she his nightmares once more. However, when Lucilla told Commodus she was with child, his coldness reached new heights as he slapped her for the first time. Lucilla remembers recoiling, holding her cheek as her eyes burned into Commodus’ face. She knew he wouldn’t be happy for her but she could feel the beginnings of a bump and she knew he would find it. After those few months of loving support, Lucilla thought Commodus might at least see that she needed this, she needed part of the husband she eventually adored to live on within her, within a child that they, brother and sister, could cherish together. That was when the beatings started. Her husband was dead and her father was away leaving her vulnerable and alone.

Years earlier, when she was 18, her father had spoken with her about her brother’s affections. The conversation disconcerted her, but more regarding her father than Commodus. Lucilla wondered if her father had spent too much time at war and had lost his senses. She knew her father had wanted her married then, at 18, but she fought his wishes due to her worry for Commodus who was still only a child at 14. Before her father could find an appropriate suitor, he was called away to war for a further seven years. 

Now, Lucilla wished she hadn’t been so ignorant and dismissive of her father’s fears. Looking back, all the warning signs had been there. She admits she soothed her brother’s nightmares for too long, especially after her husband’s death. They played certain games that should have been stopped earlier than they were. But it was only when her father died that Commodus showed his true intentions. Since she could remember, he had always stared at her enchanted but Lucilla took this as brotherly admiration. But looking back now, she recalls the childlike way he continued to press himself to her in greeting which was no longer so childlike, catching him staring at her with a hunger she had completely misread or feeling a hand on her breast and his mouth at her neck whilst she lay in his bed after comforting his nightmares, thinking it accidental in his sleep. 

Since their father’s death six weeks ago, Commodus had begun attempting to invite Lucilla into his bed, near kissing her on the lips, catching her off guard and clutching her to him fiercely. The plan to end Commodus’ life had been rushed to prevent him from glorifying in this behaviour. Following this morning, Lucilla realised she hadn’t only managed to foil the assassination attempt but had sped up the now inevitable. She felt to blame for what might be done to Lucius, for what will be done to Rome, to herself. 

‘How could I have been so stupid?’ She whispered softly under her breath as a silent tear fell slowly down her cheek. She shut her eyes a moment. It was then she realised she had been pacing her new rooms to such an extent that she was burning up. She turned to the Pretorian. She was about to ask if she could go to her cloakroom to wash her face. But she stop herself realising he was not Commodus so proceeded to walk hurriedly towards it. Surprisingly the Pretorian did not follow and Lucilla was glad of it. She took her time splashing her face and neck with the cold water before using a cloth to wipe her skin dry. She wondered whether she could stay in here, away from the Pretorian but knew he would come if she stayed too long. Her bath still had to be moved from her old rooms so he knew all she had in the cloakroom was this water basin. 

Lucilla walked slowly back into her main room to see the Pretorian gone. She looked around not believing her prison guard would leave her unattended for fear of punishment or even death at the hands of her brother, the emperor. Her balcony was suddenly quite attractive. Lucius. She felt immense guilt for even thinking it. 

A noise near her bed made her spin round in fear. She shivered before swallowing hard.


	2. Face to face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The threat of Commodus intensifies

‘I could watch you forever dear sister,’ Commodus said as he got up from under her bed. Lucilla turned to face him, not trusting his near pleasant demeanour as she wondered whether he had ever been under her bed before. The thought made bile rise up into her mouth. She swallowed again. Commodus approached her, she stood as if made of stone, frozen in place, frozen in fear. ‘Sister, you are so beautiful.’ He took a braid of her hair and twirled it in his fingers. Lucilla wanted nothing more than to reach out and slap him hard across the face for his threats towards Lucius, his sickening promises to her, but she knew how much stronger he was than her. One of the games they had played for too long. ‘I love you dear sister,’ he continued as he ran a finger over her jaw line.

Lucilla knew he could turn any minute. This morning he had threaten her and the being she loved beyond anything in this world. Now Commodus was in her room, the royal wife’s room, alone with her, attempting to placate her with sickening and implied compliments. 

Lucilla knew she was being tested, knew her behaviour would either save, maim or kill her son. Lucius. She remained completely still as Commodus ran his thumb over her bottom lip. He stopped suddenly, staring at her with anger that built as she wondered what he wanted. The tension became unbearable so she lowered her eyes to avoid his.  
‘I love you Lucilla!’ he said again. Lucilla immediately realised her mistake. She raised her head to reply but Commodus’ fury had already been unleashed. He grabbed her hair, wrenching her head backwards as his face hovered over her lips. ‘What do you say?’ He asked as his other arm wrapped around her body, pressing her to him. Lucilla gripped his arms to prevent her hair being wrenched further and to keep some distance between them. 

‘I love you, brother,’ she replied at once whilst still trying to remind him of their relationship. Lucilla chided herself inwardly wondering if her normal phrasing was now another mistake. 

Commodus looked into her eyes lovingly before kissing her full on the mouth for the first time. He kept his hand in her hair to prevent any escape. His kiss was hungry, deep and violating. Her mouth did not reciprocate leading to him gripping her hair tighter causing her to gasp in pain. His breath became ragged as his tongue invaded her mouth. Lucilla closed her eyes in an attempt to forget it was her brother kissing her. But as her brother whispered her name repeatedly between hungry kisses, she was not even granted this escape. A lump materialised in her throat that could not be swallowed down. Lucilla thought she might choke as she tried to keep the ready tears at bay. Commodus finally ended their first kiss, his breath warm and wet against her skin. 

Lucilla knew what was required of her. She knew Commodus was expecting her to become his queen, his wife. If losing her dignity saved her son, Lucilla would suffer it. Even so, she tried to reason. Her spirit was not lost yet.

‘Please brother…’ she whispered, his face still so close to hers, his hand still in her hair, holding her captive. 

‘No. You heard what I said earlier. You know what I want,’ Commodus said unrelenting as he rubbed his now hard member against her stola. He moved his hand down to her bottom to ensure she felt him against her. 'Think of Lucius.' She loathed her son's name on her brothers lips, especially at this moment. 

Lucilla winced and shut her eyes. Bravely, she continued, pleading with her brother, the brother she once knew, ‘Father would not have wanted this.’

Commodus smiled, knowing she was right. Knowing it was one of many reasons he wanted it, wanted her, all of her, for himself, forever. ‘Father is not here.’ 

Lucilla opened her eyes but did not look directly at him. She knew then, what she thought had been the case since their father’s death. ‘You..?’ They were still in the same position but Lucilla hoped by talking to him, he would be distracted enough to give her some space, some time away from his offending hands.

‘You already know the answer to that Lucilla,’ Commodus continued to smile, knowing he had his prey right where he wanted her. His eyes grew darker with hunger and heated need. He went to kiss her again. 

‘We were not brought up to love each other this way,’ she whispered bravely, trying to find the brother she loved, somewhere in this monster. 

Commodus’ smile vanished. Lucilla immediately flinched but he did not strike her. Instead he let go of her hair and bottom before stepping away from her. ‘We were brought up to love each other, to be loyal. You destroyed that. You have destroyed me. The only person I have ever trusted, loved. You have hurt me more than anyone else could ever have done.’ He stopped, his anger evaporating and replaced by hurt and anguish at his sister’s betrayal. 

‘I’m sorry brother,’ Lucilla said truthfully, uneasy with his upset even after everything he has done. ‘But you were doing so much…, wrong, causing so much hurt. The murders, the torture, the grain…. I could not see Rome go to ruin.’ She bit her lip as she finished, not knowing how he would take what she said. She felt braver with him a few steps away.

‘Why didn’t you just talk to me?’ Commodus’ voice was that of a pleading, heartbroken child. His eyes shining with unshed tears. He waved his arms in the air in frustration as he paced a circle around her. 

‘Talking would not have prevented your chosen path, brother.’ Lucilla said simply, forgetting for a moment his threats and feeling something akin to sympathy for her child like brother’s sickness.

This statement stopped Commodus in his tracks, behind her. Lucilla turned to face him as a familiar leer came across his features. She froze again, trying to keep up with his unpredictable behaviour. Commodus approached her, standing squarely in front of her. Lucilla’s insides screamed.

‘Stand absolutely still,’ Commodus commanded before placing one hand gently on her shoulder and the other more firmly around her jaw, forcing eye contact. ‘You are right, talking will not prevent me from my chosen path.’


	3. Body to body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The threat of Commodus is realised

Lucilla’s blood went cold, knowing what she had dreaded, what her father had warned her Commodus was capable of doing, was about to happen, was already happening. She shivered involuntarily as disgust filled her veins. She tried to maintain a passive expression as she swallowed hard. Commodus feasted on the emotions in her eyes.

Lucilla resolved to stand still, knowing Commodus could decide to kill Lucius in an instant. She also knew she had a little power in that she believed this may be a false threat. Commodus knew she would end her life if he ended her sons. Lucilla assumed Commodus would want her alive, as his wife. But then if she bluffed him, she could and would be the cause of her son’s death or maiming. His life could not be played with. Her mind came back to the present as she felt Commodus’ hand turn her head from side to side. He surveyed her. 

‘I will never tire of your beauty. But I may of your scheming. Remember what I said this morning. You WILL love me as I have loved you,’ he said, reading her thoughts as he lowered the hand on her shoulder, down until he traced her right breast with his fingers, her stola her only barrier. Lucilla gave an audible whimper but remained still. ‘Am I so abhorrent dear sister that I cannot even touch you anymore?’ She knew then that his ’accidental’ touches during the night have been anything but. In truth, she had already known. It took everything for her to remain stoic. She stared straight ahead as Commodus continued his abuse. ‘Part your legs.’

Lucius, Lucius. She did as asked.

Commodus continued to touch her body, using both hands to aide his exploration. He cupped her breasts over the silk, running his thumbs against her nipples until they became hard. Lucilla hated herself for her bodies reaction to this touch. Commodus smiled as he lowered his hands down Lucilla’ sides and then drew them together as his index fingers brushed her sex briefly. He kept his hands just under her sex for an interminable amount of time before parting them again as they grazed down her inner thighs to her knees and down further to her calves and feet. Lucilla breathing pitched as he began bringing his hands back up, this time, under the stola she wore. A silent tear and then another escaped her eyes as her brother ever so slowly drew his hands up her legs to her inner thighs. Lucilla tried to hide these tears but Commodus ignored them, his focus on his hands work. His hands tore at the silk guarding her modesty before his fingers touched her sex directly for the first time. Commodus looked straight into her eyes as his fingers stroked and violated her. Lucilla remained still though she could not hide the disgust and humiliation from her face. She scolded herself for not being able to hide her emotions. Commodus looked displeased that his attentions were not getting the reaction he desired. He scowled before removing one hand from her sex and licking her scent from his fingers. Lucilla turned her head to stop herself from retching as he continued to stroke her with his other hand. Commodus then placed his free hand at the back of her neck imprisoning her for yet another hungry kiss that lasted as long as the last. Lucilla closed her eyes, trying not to think of Lucius in this moment but knowing she must to keep her from killing them both with one wrong action.

Commodus fingers stopped their work, as the kiss ended. He used both hands to tear at the stola around her shoulders. 

'Please, no, please brother!' Lucilla instinctively went to fold her arms protectively but Commodus stopped her by grabbing both wrists in one hand whilst he tore the silk stola with the other. Once he released his grip, Lucilla held on to the last of the material, hoping she was maintaining some kind of dignity before her brothers hungry eyes. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she attempted to control her breathing. She lowered her eyes in shame. 

Commodus laughed at her as he stepped back to gain a better view of his sister’s body and awkward attempts to prevent him from seeing it. ‘I have seen you naked many times before Lucilla,’ he said, growing ever more excited as she looked him straight in the eye for the first time since he held her jaw. ‘Yes Lucilla. I have been under your bed whilst you have been bathed by your nurse hand.’ He let these words sink in. Lucilla stared at him, questioning his truth but knowing it must be so when he looked away like he’d been scolded by her accusatory expression. His arrogance of moments before making way to a shame Lucilla hadn’t expected. She lowered her eyes once more.

'Please.' Lucilla persevered, hoping her brother would have a change of heart in this moment. 'Please.'

Commodus raised his eyes to her. His expression was so intensely perverse in his lust for her, that she knew her protests were in vain. She clutched the silk shreds closer to her body, feeling completely exposed in front of her brother.

‘Why me?’ Lucilla asked herself the question she had hidden for so long. Now, at this moment, the question seemed absurdly appropriate. 

Commodus stared at her for the longest time, he thought she had asked him. ‘Isn’t it obvious? You are all I need; all I’ve ever needed. No other woman will ever have your beauty, your spirit or your intellect,’ he whispered, looking in awe of her. Lucilla shuddered despite herself, losing further shreds of her torn stola. She could not keep up with his mood changes. One minute he was abusing her, another appraising her, another threatening to harm her son. 

A now familiar glint returned to his eyes, ‘Drop them,’ he ordered. Lucilla looked at him pleading; knowing he had already seen her did not make this any easier to bare.

‘Please…Commodus, brother…. please don’t do this,’ she whispered looking at the floor, imploring him to stop this abuse. 

Commodus did not seem moved. ‘Do you have any idea how long I have waited for this moment? Drop them sister, now!’ Commodus tapped his foot on the marble flooring, his impatience clear.

Lucilla flinched as she dropped the last shreds of the silk. She tried to cover herself but knew the next command before her brother even spoke it so decided against angering him further. She lowered her arms to her sides. Her eyes downcast but feeling the sexual energy burning from two feet away. Being naked and silently observed by her abusive emperor brother was almost beyond comprehension. Lucilla could not believe this was happening. Her skin crawled as his eyes feasted, not for the first time, on her body.

Commodus couldn’t imagine a more powerful and yet hurtful moment in his life. The woman he adored was his for the taking, though she would not be taken willingly. His sick love for her was so intense that the former would override the latter. 

‘Undress me,’ he motioned for her to approach him.

Lucilla couldn’t help but plead one more time. Having undressed him when they were younger, to do so in this way would crush the last good memories she had of him. ‘Brother… I…’ she stopped herself as he advanced on her. Commodus slapped her hard causing her to step sideways to maintain her balance. He grabbed hold of her upper arms and shook her.

‘Undress me! Now!’ he released her and placed her hands on his shoulders. Lucilla’s attempts at keeping her feelings in check failed her as silent tears flowed freely down her cheeks. A royal lady standing naked, crying whilst undressing her brother who is hell bent on raping her was too much. ‘Stop it!’ he demanded, infuriated and humiliated that she was so disgusted by him. 

Lucilla began unstrapping his tunic before lifting it above his head. She then took off his silk shirt leaving his rippled torso naked. She flinched as her brother’s hands began moving over her body again as she undressed him. She did not wish to anger him further so proceeded straight to his linen trousers which she removed quickly. As she bent to let him step out of them, she couldn’t help but notice his hard naked member directly in front of her so instinctively stepped back. ‘Touch me.’ Lucilla knew he wanted her to fondle him but she couldn't bring herself to do it, not today. Instead she reluctantly splayed her hands over his torso as he continued his exploration of her body, touching her everywhere. He took her jaw in his firm grip once more and kissed her with force. Using his body, he steered Lucilla towards the bed, landing on top of her as the back of her legs collapsed on contact with the frame. His weight crushed her leaving her struggling to breathe. Lucilla felt like the caged animal in her brother had finally broken free and was now devouring her with his mouth and hands as though his life depended on it. Lucilla could not stop herself from fighting her younger brother as he violated every pore. Commodus became enraged with her fight resulting in him grabbing her wrists in one hand and holding them above her head as his other hand and mouth continued to abuse her body.

‘Brother!’ Lucilla couldn’t help but scream as her innate reaction to fight was being stifled by a stronger attacker. She tried to twist out of his grasp but he held her firm, touching and licking her neck and breasts. Lucilla soon realised her struggles were arousing her brother further so she immediately became still.

Commodus noticed this change and seemed as pleased by her stillness. ‘Sister…’ he whispered as he positioned himself above her. He stared into her eyes, willing her to look away. She turned her head to the side, biting her lip to hush a cry of anguish, her soul dying as her brother entered her. ‘Ah, my beautiful sister,’ Commodus murmured against her cheek as he moved within her, slowly, knowing he would come quickly. Lucilla shut her eyes and tried to swallow the bile filling her mouth, wishing this was over, wishing her husband hadn’t died, wishing she and Lucius were anywhere but here. 

Commodus’ came quickly, grunting and shaking with the strength of years of desert thirst. He groaned knowing he would want his sister for the rest of his life. He wanted to tear her limb from limb and devour her. Eternity would not be long enough with this incredible woman. He had not been disappointed, fearing the built-up tension over the last 20 years would lead to an anti-climax. No. Lucilla was his. His member throbbed again at this. Commodus finally let go of her wrists and turned her head so she faced him. Lucilla opened her eyes, silent tears flowing down her face, not believing the threat of her brother had been realised. He kissed her crushingly. Anxiety grew in her chest once more, as she wondered if he was about to rape her again. 

Commodus moved to her back, placing his arms around Lucilla’s waist in a prison as his breathing slowed. Lucilla wondered if he was going to sleep here, feelings of claustrophobia becoming unbearable. As she was about to move away from her brother, he suddenly got up, wiping himself on the remnants of her stola before throwing it over her. Lucilla’s first reaction was to throw the stained stola away from her body but thought better of it. Her naked body was finally hidden from her brother’s eyes. 

‘I don’t trust you enough to sleep with you without a guard. I have some things to take care of but I will be back,’ he promised as he got dressed. 

Lucilla sat up abruptly, ignoring the promise. ‘Lucius?’ she asked looking directly at Commodus.

A scowl formed across his features at the mention of her son. ‘We'll see dear sister. It depends on how much you please me.’ he teased perversely as he left the room. 

As soon as the door closed behind him, Lucilla screamed tortured screams into her pillows as the sobs she had held in for so long, for Lucius, for her late husband, for her father, for Rome, for herself, came flooding out in a monsoon of torment. Her fate was sealed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. This is my first fanfiction.


End file.
